Going His Own Way
by Chooch77
Summary: A rewrite of my story of His Own Way. Roxas does not disappear into Sora and instead decides to escape to live his life, whatever it may be, apart from Sora. Roxas will travel to all new worlds and have new adventures as he stays ahead of his pursuers who would fuse him back with Sora. Also, before anyone complains about Kairi not being in the story, its only the 1st chapter still.


**A/N: Yo! This is a remake of my older story, His Own Way. As it was before, this is a Kingdom Hearts fic starring Roxas. It's going to be in the crossover archive as, despite Kingdom Hearts being a gigantic crossover in its own right, I am including many worlds outside of the actual game that cross over into different areas. Also, I have more knowledge of the character and the story as I have bought Kingdom Hearts 1.5+2.5 and played through Kingdom Hearts and watched 358/2 days. This has nothing to do with the differences or why there are there, but I just want to brag about this so much, I beat the hidden bosses! All of them!**

 **I am still using ideas from other fanfics as well, mainly because I have only beaten one and watched another, and I am still far behind in knowledge of the game, so I have to make do with what I currently know. I will update the knowledge of any errors that catch my attention as I play through, but that will take a while, so if I get something wrong, feel free to call me out on it. I will use some cannon worlds later on into the story, but the majority of the story will be a crossover.**

 **Another difference is the worlds I will have him going into:**

 **Brutal Legend**

 **Jak 3**

 **Frozen**

 **Fate/Stay Night UBW (TV series)**

 **Fullmetal Alchemist**

 **Dark Wonderland (Now a maybe instead of definitive, as I do not have the knowledge of this content and so am unsure if I could do it justice) (If I do, do it, it is far more likely to be my own version than anything else.**

 **Prototype 2**

 **Soul Calibur V**

 **Skyrim**

 **Devil May Cry 3 (Removed the 4** **th** **one in the series as a possibility)**

 **Bayonetta**

 **X-men Evolution (Swapped Origins for Evolution- it just makes more sense)**

 **Unreal Tournament 3**

 **Infamous Second Son**

 **MAR**

 **Percy Jackson**

 **Highschool DXD**

 **Possible worlds in addition currently are:**

 **Red vs Blue**

 **Halo 3**

 **(Before anyone asks, I know that they are the same universe technically, but I am treating them as separate to make the universes match up more.)**

 **I am also temporarily removing the Drive idea, and the forms from Roxas. I just feel like adding them from the start would be a bad idea. I may add them as he visits future worlds, but not from the beginning. I am also removing his knowledge about himself, he is getting flashes and he knows what he knows from Namine, meaning that knowledge will be all he has at the start. As time progresses, I will have him learn more and more about himself.**

 **Also, I have removed Harry Potter from the list due to how extensive it would be for him to visit that world, I would have to make it a story on its own for my original plans for it! Once I realized that, I had two options, either scrap it or write it off as a side story with no importance to the plot. I guess I'll put up a poll later on when I get to the point where I feel that Roxas would originally intervene, but currently, I am scrapping the idea.**

 **As with my Davis the Fusion Chosen Story, I have a direction for the story planned preliminarily, but it is subject to change. Now, with those changes in place, let's get the rewrite started.**

 **Chapter 1: The Divergence**

Roxas approached the man cloaked in red that only had one eye showing with a serious look on his face.

"At last, the Keyblade's chosen wielder," The man in red said.

"Who are you talking to," Roxas asked, challengingly, "Me or Sora?"

"To half of Sora, of course," The red man said. "You reside in darkness." The man continued, "What I need is someone who can move about the light and destroy Organization XIII."

"Why? Who are you?" Roxas asked.

"I am a servant of the world." The man said before changing his tone to a mocking one, "And if I am a servant, then you can consider yourself a tool."

Roxas, already angry from all that he had done and then the messing with the memories, grew enraged. "Was that supposed to be a joke? 'Cuz I'm not laughing!"

Roxas finished the statement by charging at the man in red with the Keyblade that he had materialized. He slashed at the man in red with the blade only to be sent through as if he wasn't even there.

"My apologies," The man said, "This is only a data based projection."

Roxas let out a scream of rage and aggravation before slashing until he got tired.

The man then vanished, Roxas being completely worn out.

The man then reappeared and Roxas quickly put up a front of being completely fine.

"I hate you so much," Roxas said, still enraged but too worn out to actually charge and fight him.

"You should share some of that hatred with Sora, he is far too nice for his own good." The man said.

"No!" Roxas objected immediately, "My heart belongs to me."

He gathered up the energy for one more charge and slashed at the man in red.

He passed right through him one more time and landed right outside Sora's pod. Roxas panted as he was down on all fours, sweat dripping down his forehead and being exhausted.

He was about to give in and join with Sora, figuring that there was no way that he could escape, when he felt a splitting pain in his head and saw himself going through what looked to be a dark portal. He felt the name for the technique as well as the description of how to do it pop up, and decided that he had to give it a shot.

He started walking away to give himself room to use the technique when Namine appeared in front of him.

"Roxas, please don't do this," Namine pleaded, "we need Sora to defeat the darkness."

Roxas hesitated for a split second before continuing to walk forward, "I can't." He whispered as he passed her, "I don't want to stop existing, I don't want to be nothing in this world, not even memories…I can't do that."

"How unfortunate," A voice boomed out before he looked up to see DiZ right in front of him.

Roxas, knowing that he had no time left, tried to rush past DiZ only for him to be hit in the stomach by the palm of DiZ's hand and brought to his knees in that one hit.

Roxas gasped for breath on the ground before he was picked up by DiZ.

"It seems that I will have to forcefully reconnect you to Sora." DiZ said. "Too bad, for all your posturing, you will still end up as nothing."

Roxas' eyes quickly flew open as he thought to himself, I only have one shot at this.

Roxas quickly elbowed the unexpecting DiZ and broke free before rushing at the door like he was going to go to it before stopping and letting DiZ crash into the door as he had gotten up. Then he quickly focused the remaining bit of his power beneath his feet and opening a dark corridor to go through.

"NO!" DiZ roared in frustration, seeing all he had worked for quickly disappearing into the corridor.

He tried to grab him but Roxas quickly surged the dark corridor one more time, and quickly disappeared through it right before DiZ's hands could grab him.

"Namine, quickly, find out where he went to and try and connect him to Sora further, maybe it will force the merge between the two and cause Sora to emerge." DiZ said desperately.

Namine quickly focused, trying her hardest to do what he said.

She quickly came to a corridor, only to find that the hall was expanding rapidly, creating more and more distance between Roxas and Sora. She knew right then and there that it was impossible for her to get Roxas back, so she quickly tried to focus and see where he was, as the distance between them caused her to be unable to keep the connection stable for long.

The last thing she saw was a temple of some kind and a man with long slicked back black hair wearing a leather jacket, chain with a skull on it, leather pants, black steel toed boots, and a guitar on his back.

Namine quickly returned to the present and reality only to see DiZ looking at her and she shook her head in answer to both questions that she could see coming.

DiZ's face scrunched up in anger at his carefully laid plan crumbling beneath him before he slapped Namine so hard that she landed on the ground. Uncaring, DiZ stalked away, muttering, "Useless."

Namine laid on the floor with tears in her eyes before slumping over and sitting down, not moving from that spot for a while.

~~~~Line Break~~~~

Roxas woke up to a man prodding at him with a steel toed boot.

"Dude, you alright," The man asked, seeing that Roxas was waking up.

Roxas shook off sleep from his unconsciousness and opened his eyes to see a man in all black with a skull and chain around his neck looking over him carefully.

"I'm fine," Roxas said, taking the hand that the man had offered him to help him up. "Where are we?"

The man in black looked disappointed in that before saying, "Dunno, I was hoping that you would have some sort of an idea of where we were, because I have no clue."

Roxas sighed in disbelief, "Great, out of the frying pan into the fire, I guess." He said, not believing his luck. He was satisfied with the situation though, he hadn't landed on one of the worlds that he had briefly seen in his mind, from some of the memories of Sora that had been slipping through. That was a good thing, for all he knew, they would all try and force him into Sora, and he didn't want that.

The man quickly asked, while Roxas was getting his bearings, "What's your name, anyway? Feels weird to call you kid or something in my head all of the time."

Roxas shook off all his tiredness at once before extending his hand out to meet the man in black's offered hand. "My name's Roxas. Yours?"

The man in black smirked before saying, "Eddie Riggs. Now, we know each other, now we gotta figure out what the heck is going on here."

 **Done! I hope that you enjoyed the starting chapter of this story. Please read and review, and no pointless flames please.**

 **Information Sheet:**

 **Roxas**

 **Affiliation: unknown**

 **Weapon: Keyblades: Oathkeeper and Oblivion**

 **Specialty: Blade wielding**

 **Description: A teenager with blond, unruly hair and blue eyes. He bears a close resemblance to Sora and [unknown]. He wears a black, high-collared jacket with a zipper resembling the Nobody symbol. Over this, he wears another jacket, this one unzipped and white, with several black block designs and a gray hem on the end of each sleeve. This jacket's collar is red and pleated and folded back. Roxas also wears two-colored pants; the legs of his pants are beige with several of what look like buttons on the hem that appeared to attach the legs to the rest of the cloth, which are dark-colored. Roxas's shoes are colored in shades of gray and black, and have red straps in place of laces. Finally, Roxas wears a wristband with a black-and-white checkerboard pattern on his left wrist** a **s well as a plain black ring on his left index finger and a plain white ring on his left middle finger.**

 **Namine**

 **Affiliation: DiZ**

 **Weapon: none**

 **Description: A soft spoken blond with all white clothing and white tennis shoes. The Nobody of Kairi.**

 **DiZ**

 **Affiliation: Himself**

 **Weapon: None**

 **Specialty: Technology**

 **Description: A man cloaked in blood red clothes with only one green eye showing.**

 **Eddie Riggs**

 **Affiliation: Rebellion against Tainted Coil**

 **Weapon: Guitar**

 **Specialty: Musician and tactician**

 **Description: A man in all black clothes and a skull and chain necklace.**

 **Here's a few shoutouts to some good Roxas fics.**

 **The Twilight Will by DemonAbyss**

 **A Heart in the Void by DrWriter21**

 **Brutality by Gundam Kaiser (Incomplete but very good beginning)**

 **Watch and Learn by Spiral Hearts (also incomplete, but a very good story and the only watching/playing/reading fic I have found for Kingdom Hearts, anyone else knows a good one tell me!)**

 **Nox Vita by Candles in the Snow**

 **Rewriting History by EternalSnowxxx (Amazing fic, if you are reading this, please continue this! If anyone who likes Roxas hasn't read it, it's a great fic)**

 **Lucidity by Chiisarin**

 **These are just a few fics that those who like Kingdom Hearts and Roxas should read if they like this fic. They're all good. Will have more recommendations in the future hopefully.**

 **Also, to Webb360, about your review for the previous first chapter and one that I am sure will come up again, this isn't really OC of him from my perspective. He has expounded constantly during the start of Kingdom Hearts 2 to Roxas about how Nobodies should not exist and what Roxas is to the world, and not only that, but he just had his goals yanked right out from under him. So, not only is he completely furious, but he has a person nearby who he can blame for the failure and lash out at, which is what led to that moment and what will lead Namine down a path that will soon intersect with Roxas and see her joining him as one of his companions in his quest to regain himself and discover just who he is as well as survive and stay ahead of the people hunting him.**


End file.
